camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Konica pop
The Konica Pop (marketed as C35 EFJ in Japan) was a popular 35mm compact camera by Konica, made from 1982. It had fixed focus, one shutter speed, and manual film advance and rewind. There is an 'ISO selector' which is basically an aperture selector. It has CdS-based low-light warning LED and a retractable built-in flash powered by a pair of AA cells. The camera was available in black finish as well as a palette of body colors, including yellow, red, blue, aqua, green, lime, pink, khaki and silver. After selling 1.5 million models, a major revision was made in 1985 and a new color scheme of metallic silver was added to the line. These late editions did not have bear the "Hexanon" mark on the lens, possibly suggesting relaxed standard about optical quality, but the flash had an improved recharge time. A date model was released circa 1988. Specifications * 36mm f/4 lens in 4 groups and 4 elements, fixed barrel in all groups. * Fixed focus, hyperfocal point at 2.8m, focus range 1.5m to infinity. * Behind-the-lens shutter, 1/125s fixed speed. * Manually-set ISO 100, 200 or 400. * Aperture is set automatically in the range f/4 - f/16 in full stops, depending on ISO and flash settings. With ISO 100 it's set to f/8 for normal mode, f/4 for flash, f/8 for flash with close distance compensation. ISO 200 sets f/11, f/5.6, f/11. ISO 400 sets f/16, f/8, f/16. * Bright Albada-type viewfinder with low light indicator, field of view markers, and parallax compensation markers (to be used around 1.5m). Magnification 0.46x. * Built-in pop-up flash with charge indicator lamp. Normal range 2-5m, allows use of flash under 2m with close distance compensation button. Guide number 14 for ISO 100. Recycle time 9s with fresh batteries, down to 30s when depleted. Fill flash or flash suppresion are possible, since flash has to be popped manually. * Film advance lever with arc of 132°. * Folding rewind lever (metal) placed on underside of body. (Later used again on the AF3). * Plastic tripod mount. * Date version can print years up to 2019. * Dimensions: 116x70x47mm (x51mm for date version). * Weight: 270g without batteries (280g for date version). * Power: 2 AA batteries (for flash). Using the ISO selector If you follow the ISO selector indications to match film speed, the camera will set aperture to target EV13 at all times. This mean that under various daylight conditions the film will potentially be overexposed by up to 2 stops or underexposed by up to 1 stop. This is, of course, not a problem for most color negative or black & white film. For those who wish to use this camera with slide film or just want to nail correct exposure, here's what happens when you tweak the ISO selector depending on the speed of loaded film: Where: * EV15: Bright sunny day, hard shadows. * EV14: Hazy sunshine, small clouds, soft shadows. * EV13: Cloudy but bright, shadows barely visible. * EV12: Overcast or shade, no shadows. * EV11: Sunset. * EV10: Immediately after sunset. * EV9: Extremely bright neon signs at night. * EV8: Indoor sports, bright streets at night. Links * Konica Pop multi-language manual at the Mike Butkus website. * On www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand: ** Konica Pop in blue ** Konica Pop in silver ** Konica Pop in yellow ** Konica Pop in khaki ** Konica Pop in black ** Konica Pop in pink ** Konica Pop in red * Konica pop on Kamera-Sammelsurium. * A set of photos taken with a Konica pop on flickr. Category:Japanese 35mm viewfinder Pop Pop